dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug, Mayor for a Day
Episode information = "Doug, Mayor for a Day" is the first part of the sixth episode of the first season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Mayor White *Mr. Bone *Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Klotz *Mr. Swirly (debut) Synopsis For Student Government Day, Doug is chosen to be the mayor for the day. He visits Mayor Robert "Bob" White on a field trip to Bluffington Town Hall, and ends up saving the ice cream factory from a meltdown. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Hi. It's me again, Doug. I know I've always told you field trips are boring, but yesterday's field trip was different. It all began when our assistant principal Mr. Bone told us... The next scene changes to Mr. Bone standing in front of a bus announcing that the mayor will host the ice cream extravaganza and that each student has to hand in a paper telling them about their future career tomorrow. During the bus ride, Mr. Bone has the students pick a kind of career out of the box, and Doug gets a job as the mayor. Main episode As the bus approach the front of City Hall, the students run off to their chosen career. Mr. Bone also reminds Doug that his report is the most paramount of all and that a bad report will be marked on his permanent record. Doug, realizing the gravity of his job as mayor for the day, walks through City Hall and contemplates a good question for Mayor Bob White for the impending interview. Doug's imagination: Doug is doing a report, with his news company named Permanent Record, and introduces Mayor White in the process. He asks Mayor White what he actually does, to which the mayor responds that he will hire someone as a personal aid. Doug then comes across the mayor in person and reminds him that he is supposed to spend student government day with him so he can know how a mayor makes decisions. Mayor White tells him a mayor has to be firm and decisive and even compares himself to a jelly donut, much to Doug's confusion. The mayor escorts him in his office and as the interview begins, it is interrupted by a phone call. As he calls the caller, he asks Doug to take notes. Doug then realizes it's for him and Mr. Bone is wondering how his report is going, even adding the fact that it will go on his permanent record. Doug's imagination: Thirty years later, Doug, now 41 years old, is being offered the key of Bluffington by Mayor White when Mr. Bone comes around to inform the mayor that Doug had failed his report. The mayor takes back the key from Doug and the latter slumps in disappointment. Realizing that his report is in jeopardy, Doug walks out the office to take a second to think. When he returns in the mayor's office, he prefers to ask the mayor simple questions during the interview. Mayor White then gets a calls from Mr. Swirley, the ice cream man, (through his speaker phone) who informs him that the ice cream factory is going through a meltdown due to the refrigeration failure. Mayor White goes in a panic and is convinced that the ice cream meltdown will taint his reputation as a mayor. He runs away out of his office, leaving Doug alone. Doug takes a seat in the mayor's chair and gets a vicarious experience as a mayor. Doug's imagination: Doug is sitting on the mayor's chair and gets calls from many citizens. Patti then asks Doug if he plans to run for the 43rd term as the others snap pictures of him. When the phone rings again, Doug answers it and gets a call from Mr. Swirley, who informs him that a giant batch of chocolate chips are about to crash into a fan. Doug suggest to let the chips hit the fan to make chocolate swirleys, which turns successful and saves the ice cream extravaganza as the citizens of Bluffington come in through the mayor's office to congratulate Doug. Doug receives accolade from many citizens for his decision. Doug is later seen in his room writing his latest event in his journal with a big box of chocolate swirley ice cream, as well as a thank-you letter from Mayor White. Trivia *'Error' - After the title card, Mr. Bone says "let me repeat myself", and then the camera angle changes and he says the exact same line again. *'Error' - During Doug's fantasy where he becomes mayor, Flounder's hair disappears after the crowd gasps at Doug's failed report. Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's foot in a paint can